


Vigoroso generale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Preveggente generale [3]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Flash Fic, Romantic Fluff, Sad, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic e drabble con Bardack protagonista.
Relationships: Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)
Series: Preveggente generale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482473
Kudos: 2





	Vigoroso generale

**Author's Note:**

> Questo è il Bardack di DB Super.  
> Scritta sentendo: Indian Fantasy Music - Yakshini; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HS8kxwquZ08.  
> Ispirata a: BadaGine. BY bardockswife; https://www.deviantart.com/bardockswife/art/BadaGine-854948894.  
> "Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".  
> Prompt: 54. Dirsi addio con un abbraccio.

Dirti addio

La navicella spaziale di Freezer si vedeva all’orizzonte, che si faceva sempre più grande nel cielo illuminato dai due soli.

Gine strinse Bardack a sé e gli nascose il viso contro il petto muscoloso, dimenando furiosamente la coda dalla peluria castana.

< Non voglio davvero credere che sia la fine. Che presto moriremo e non potremo mai più vedere i nostri figli.

Vorrei che mi stringesse il più forte possibile e che tutto questo scomparisse > pensò.

Bardack affondò il viso nei morbidi capelli mori di lei e le avvolse i fianchi con la propria coda.

Si disse: < Abbracciarla è l’unico modo che ho per poterle dire addio >.

[110].


End file.
